Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin, known in some territories as Finding Nemo 3, is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Angus MacLane, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to 2016's Finding Dory, and the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral, he begins his journey to find his wife Coral at New Zealand. At New Zealand, he and a new piranha friend get taken to an aquarium, and Nemo and Dory must rescue them. With help from a human teenager, Marlin continues his quest to find Coral. There are 5 Finding Nemo shorts found in the DVD. Premise Marlin is a clown fish who lives in the Great Barrier Reef. When Marlin has a nightmare about losing his wife Coral and their eggs to the barracuda, he, with the help of Nemo and Dory, embarks on an epic adventure to find Coral. His journey brings him to New Zealand, where he and a new piranha friend are taken to an aquarium. With the help of a human teenager, Marlin travels across the aquarium to rescue Coral from captivity. Plot The film begins with Marlin having a nightmare about losing Coral and their eggs to the barracuda. He wakes up, screaming in fear, and he wakes up Nemo and Dory in the process. Nemo and Dory ask him what's wrong, and Marlin says nothing, telling them to go back to sleep. Marlin then sits on a rock, thinking about his wife Coral. The following morning, Marlin sees that people have a wife, which reminds him of his wife Coral. Nemo then asks his father to come with him on a field trip, then Marlin responds, then they go to a field trip with Mr. Ray to learn about coral reefs. At the field trip, Nemo's classmates ask Marlin about ever having a wife, but Marlin, shocked, reveals his secret to the class. Marlin then also tells Nemo that the coral reefs remind him about Coral, then he finds clues that Coral used to leave him when she was alive on the sea bed, and tells Nemo and Dory about these clues. When they go back home, Marlin keeps finding clues, and later that night, he goes out to follow them, while Nemo and Dory catch up and they all head to New Zealand. During their quest, Nemo falls asleep, and then the trio run into Bruce, Anchor, and Chum, who are now fully vegetarian. Marlin explains to the sharks about his quest to find Coral, so the sharks give Marlin, Nemo, and Dory a lift to New Zealand. A few hours later, the sharks drop off Marlin, Nemo, and Dory at a cave, where the trio sleeps for the night. The next morning, the trio continues their quest, but they run into Gill and the Tank Gang, who escaped from the Marine Life Institute. Nemo is glad to see the Tank Gang again. Gill then sees a cruiser (what's a cruiser? A navy ship or a luxury yacht?), then he tells his plan to Marlin, Dory, Nemo, and the Tank Gang about a plan to get on a cruiser, then they get on the cruiser, and are put in a tank. But then, a crocodile tries to attack the good guys, but they jump from tank to tank until the crocodile is confused and runs away. Later, when they arrive to the waters of New Zealand, the good guys jump out of the cruiser, then they land into the ocean, where Marlin runs into a piranha named Spike, who joins him on his journey to find Coral. But then, Marlin and Spike both get caught in a fishing boat, but are rescued by the workers of an aquarium, then Marlin and Spike get put in a cooler in a truck, and it heads for the National Aquarium of New Zealand, in the city of Napier. Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang make a plan to find Marlin and the piranha, then Gill explains that rivers also lead to the ocean, so the heroes start a new adventure to find Marlin and the piranha. Eventually, they find a river, where a bunch of blue penguins guide them to their leader, Lincoln, a blue tang, which Dory falls in love with. Nemo asks Lincoln to help him find Marlin, so he and his penguin flock decide to help Nemo and his friends find Marlin. Meanwhile, Marlin and Spike are put in a tank, where Marlin gets his tag. Then, the twosome meet a native teenager named Oliver who can communicate with animals. (It would be a good idea to explain how Oliver can talk to animals, either he explains to Marlin and Spike that God gave him the power, or he explains that he got a brain injury in the car crash that killed his parents, and he can talk to animals but he has seizures and mental health problems as well) He helps Marlin on his quest to find Coral, but the human teenager explains to Marlin about the tag. He puts Marlin and Spike in a fish bowl, and holds the bowl during the quest. Later, Marlin and Spike are separated from Oliver, and the two fish are sent to an exhibit containing a bottlenose dolphin named Flipper, who meets Marlin and Spike. Flipper has an friendly neighbor, a narwhal named Arnold, who meets Marlin and Spike. Marlin explains to Flipper and Arnold about his quest to find Coral, then the four go up to the surface of the water, where Oliver shows up, and Marlin tells Flipper and Arnold about the human who's helping him find Coral. He and Spike get in the bucket, and the trio continue their quest to find Coral. Among the way, Marlin keeps finding clues, leading one step closer to Coral. Meanwhile, Fang the barracuda has to find his spy, Spike, at the aquarium, so they swim to the other side to New Zealand. Back with Nemo, Lincoln introduces Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang to his companion, a kiwi named George. Nemo explains to George about his journey to find Marlin at the aquarium, so he puts Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, and Lincoln in a fish tank. Gill then notices the pipes, and he tells Nemo, Dory, and the rest of the gang to get in the pipes to get to the aquarium, so they travel through the stormwater pipes and fight against the current to get to the aquarium. Marlin, Spike, and Oliver pass a lot of exhibits, and they eventually make to their destination, the Coral Reef exhibit, where Oliver gives Marlin something to remember him, and they part ways, and Oliver drops Marlin and Spike into a tank. Marlin, however, finds Coral, who is glad to see Marlin again. He tells Coral about his tales from Finding Nemo, and Coral reveals how she survived the barracuda incident: she survived by swimming out of the barracuda's mouth before it closed, but she was injured in the process, so she has a scar on one side and doesn't swim as well because her tail was injured as well. Spike sneaks away and sends Fang a message through phytoplankton. While in the pipes, the heroes are still trying to get through the current, but they see that they are almost outside of the NZ aquarium, but Gill and the Tank Gang get stuck in a drain, and the pelicans with George's help lift the drain grate and scoop the fish out of the stormwater drain and carry them in their beaks to the NZ Aquarium. Back at the Coral Reef exhibit, Marlin tells Coral about the tales from Finding Dory. Coral is impressed about the tales Marlin tells, and comments on how sweet those stories are. Marlin comments that Nemo and Dory would try to find him. Then, he tells Coral about his mollusk joke from Finding Nemo, which impresses her. But then, Nigel and the pelicans arrive with Nemo and his friends, and they rescue Marlin, Spike, and Coral from the aquarium. Then, the people call the police to try to stop Nigel and the pelicans. The heroes try to escape from the police, but a mean bullying teenager throws a rock at Nigel's left wing, injuring him. Oliver then rescues Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the gang and puts them in a fish tank which is in a shopping cart, but he runs into his parents, who are disappointed in him for leaving them without their permission and threaten to ground him, but Oliver explains to his parents about Marlin and his friends, so they work together and put the fish tank in the back of their car. While trying to escape from the police, Oliver tells the directions to his parents in order to get Marlin and his friends back into the ocean. But then, the police surrounds them, and try to arrest Oliver, but he explains to the police about Marlin and his friends. After Oliver explains to the police, they apologize to him about the misunderstanding, then the police leaves.'' When they make it to the ocean, Oliver releases the heroes to the ocean, and says farewell to Marlin and his friends. Meanwhile, Nigel and the pelicans are rescued by humans. When the heroes go back to the ocean, they travel from Hawkes Bay up to the Bay of Plenty, but Spike, feeling remorse for betraying Marlin's trust, confesses his plans and his role as a spy to Marlin, which angers the clownfish. Marlin and Spike end up in an argument, but Dory stops them from arguing. Spike has a change of heart, and agrees to help Marlin escape from the barracuda. Leading the barracuda away from Marlin, who they intended to ambush, Dory swims away with Coral; Meanwhile, Marlin, Nemo, and the others head back to the New Zealand aquarium to get help from Flipper and Arnold, who escape their tanks, leaping over a wall to help the heroes. Dory and Coral, however, catch up with Marlin and his friends, but Fang show up, and he asks Spike to help him bring the heroes down. Spike refuses and sides with Marlin, making Fang furious, and the heroes fight Fang. During their fight, Fang knocks a sea column on Spike's head, hurting him. The barracuda then corners Marlin, intending to attack him alone, but Marlin and Nemo decide to swim away from him. Then, they spot an underwater volcanic crater, part of the White Island volcano, then Nemo remembers the 'Ring of Fire' from the first film and swims in the bubbles safely with Marlin. Fang runs into the bubbles and gets burned. Angry and in pain, he blindly crosses the crater just as the eruption starts. Nemo and Marlin yell at him to look out and get out of the crater, but he continues chasing them and gets caught by the full blast of the eruption. Nemo and Marlin then have to escape the underwater lava flows, steam and landslides. Marlin and Nemo make it out of the volcano alive, and then they check on Spike. Everyone is safe, except for Spike, who is badly injured, and tells Marlin his last words before he dies. Nemo then cries because Spike died, and everyone mourns the death of Spike. Marlin and everyone then head back home to the Great Barrier Reef. Marlin and the others go back to the reef by riding the current, and they tell Crush and the sea turtles about their adventures. Marlin is still sad about Spike's death, but Crush cheers him up, and then everyone exits the current and they return to the reef. Back at the reef, Marlin, Nemo, Coral, and Dory make a little memorial in the sand for Spike. The next day, Nemo comes back to school and Mr. Ray tells him off for not being at school and that he was supposed to have a report on predators. However, Nemo is able to come up with a report on barracudas and piranhas on the spot, so Mr. Ray gives him an A+. All the other kids then think he is very cool. ''That night, Marlin and Coral are in the anemone, and they talk about being together and Marlin talks about how much he missed Coral, but that somehow he knew that she wasn't dead because he didn't turn into a female. '' ''The next day everybody celebrates with Dory and Nemo and all their friends. Nemo says something about everybody having a family, and then the film ends happily. In a post-credits scene, it shows Hank the septopus from Finding Dory getting on a plane which flies to Cleveland, Ohio, then he camouflages just as the plane starts flying to Cleveland, Ohio. Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father, and Coral's husband. *Neel Sethi as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss", and Lincoln's girlfriend. *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Justin Timberlake as Lincoln, a blue tang and Dory's boyfriend. *Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a human teenager who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. *Williem Dafoe as Gill, the leader of the Tank Gang. *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish. *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. He was voiced by Joe Ranft, Jerome's late brother, in the first film. *Barry Humphries as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark friends with Bruce. *Bruce Spence as Chum, mako shark friends with Bruce and Anchor. *Denis Leary as Spike, a piranha and the barracuda's spy. He is a friend of Marlin. He can breathe in the ocean, because his DNA was altered so that he can be the first ocean piranha. *David L. Lander as Fang, the barracuda. He is the main villain, unlike his first appearance in Finding Nemo. *James S. Baker as Flipper, a common bottlenose dolphin.(Maybe he could be a rare New Zealand dolphin, like a Hectors dolphin or a Maui dolphin?) *Chris Parnell as Arnold, a good but funny narwhal. (We don't have narwhals in New Zealand, because they can't survive in captivity. Is there another species he could be? Like an orca whale?) *Torbin Xan Bullock as George, a kiwi. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old green sea turtle. *Victoria Strouse as Shelly, a green sea turtle and Crush's mate. *Anton Starkman as Squirt, a green sea turtle and Crush's son. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. He was also voiced by Nick Bird in the first film. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a pelican. more coming soon! LEGO Finding Nemo In summer 2022, LEGO released a Finding Nemo theme, with a couple sets each from the first two movies. The range became very highly popular, prompting an expansion of the range of sets. Here are a list of sets: Finding Nemo *The Drop-Off *Jellyfish Forest *Mount Wannahockaloogie *Anglerfish Chase *Sydney Harbour *East Australian Current Finding Dory *The Midnight Zone *The Open Ocean Exhibit *Touch Pool *The Truck Poll Do not continue voting yet! I am currently working on a new plot! What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Suggestions by IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand * I'' ''think the reason Oliver can talk to animals is because he was in a car crash, which killed his parents, and he received a brain injury. Although he can talk to animals he also has seizures, headaches, and fainting spells because of his brain injury. When he visits the New Zealand Aquarium he is part of a special group, but gets separated because he hears the fish talking and stays behind. '' * ''While Oliver is escaping from the police, he has a seizure and crashes the car. When he recovers he is able to put the heroes into a stormwater pipe that takes them out to sea before the police catch up with him. Instead of being arrested, because they know he has a brain injury he is taken back to hospital to be checked on and make sure he is alright. * ''If you don't want Oliver to have a brain injury, and you want God to have given him the power to talk to animals, then please explain that in the plot. The fish will want to know how Oliver can talk to them, so he should explain the reason to them. '' Please can you let me know what you think of my ideas? Category:Finding Nemo Category:Rated PG